Real In Rio
by BlooDST4R
Summary: Its about Rio. Its about birds. Its about BluxJewel.


**Hello people. This is my first fanfiction story so please go easy on me.**

**Also If you like my story then please review****.**

**IMPORTANT: Blu and Jewel hadn't confess their love yet. Also Jewel still has an injured wing. If you dont understand what I mean then you probably didn't watch the movie yet. **

**Rio and all the characters are owned by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Centuary Fox.**

It is midnight in the city Of Rio de Janeiro. The lights in the city are shining brightly with different colors, as well as the moon glowing brightly above. People were dancing happily to the music as they wore wacky costumes, some people decided to just watch the show as they cheered them on. It was more surprising that all kinds of birds decided to join in the dance as well, making fantastic moves as they fly over the carnival. Also spreading their colorful feathers, making the show more amazing.

Yep, Everyone is having a blast as they danced through the night for hours and hours none stop.

But There is one bird that was not exactly having a fun time.

Hes the last of his male species.

He is a blue Macaw. About 8 or 9 inches tall. He has brown eyes that are shining brightly from the moon, has a shiny black beak. puffed out blue feathers surrounding all around his throat. a long blue tail, as it curved upwards quiet a bit. and has two feet that has the same color as his beak.

The bird named as Blu is alone as he looked at the view of the carnival from a high cliff. Just the way he wanted. No one to disturb him as he tried to think of the days of his life in Rio.

Hes thinking of his arrival in Rio. Linda. his human friend, told Blu that he is the last of his male species. So he went to Brazil to find a female macaw to mate with so he can preserve the species.

When he finally got to meet the bird he instantly fell in love with the her, and also thought that she was beautiful when admiring her looks for the first time. He was so distracted he never noticed her blushing. Blu then remembered when she started attacking him. He still wondered why she didn't welcome him like a normal bird or person would. instead he got his butt kicked.

Blu was glad that he got her to open up a little, that way he can get to know her more. It also made him love her more as they talked. Turns out that her name is Jewels and she was born in the wild jungle.

Blu always thought that how can any bird can be born in the jungle. His always told that it was a very dangerous place, were predators seek there pray and hunters kill animals for money. Sure he was born in the jungle as well but he was a baby that time, he didn't knew much. That's when he was taken in by a human named Linda. She taught Blu everything she knew, how humans live, how humans eat, and so on. Heck he even read all the books that got to do with humans.

Blu did find some books that got to do with birds. Everytime he would read them he would think about the jungle. He really wished that he could go there again. He would also think about his parents, it was still a mystery on what acutally happened to them. But hes sure that they died long ago since his the last of his male spiecies.

Blu shook his head. He doesn't want to remember about his parents anymore, it would always make him depressed and make him lose focus.

He decided to distract himself by singing his childhood song. He would never forget that song. All the colourful and different types of birds would just dance while he would just sit and watch the show with a smile on his face.

Blu started to close his eyes as he tried to remember the lyrics of the song. when finally figured it out he stood up and took a deep breath.

**_All The Bird Of The Feathers. _****_Move Through The Gap Of The Morning._**

**_We Are The Best At Rhythm And Laughter. _****_Born Of The Flying We Were Born._**

**_All So Clear We Can Sing To. _**

**_Some Adventures Reborn._**

**_Dance To The Music. Passion And Knowledge. Show Us The Best You Can Do._**

A blue figure is hiding in the shadows as she listens to the lyrics to the song.

**_Everyone Here Is On Fire. _****_Get Up And Get A Hoorah._**

**_Dancing With Stranger. Dont Mess With Danger. _****_Magic Could Happen For Rio, In Rio. All By It Self. _**

The figure is now humming to the song as she looks at Blu from behind.

_**Your Dancing. **__**And Knowing. **__**You Cant Find It Anywhere Else.**_

_**Yes Rio, In Rio. You Know Something Else.**_

_**You Can Feel. It Happening. **__**You Can Feel It All By Yourself.**_

"Blu?..." Said a feminine voice.

"AAhh!" Screamed Blu. He was so focused on the lyrics he couldn't help but give out a small scream.

He turned around and found out it was Jewel, his best friend who just heard Blu singing a few seconds ago.

Jewel is a blue Macaw, just like Blu. except that her feathers are more lighter blue. She is few centimeters shorter than Blu, Has the same beak but much smaller. Also has less messy feathers and has the same shape of body as Blu but more feminine.

"Blu, That was amazing, I never knew you could sing." Jewel said as she appeared right next to Blu. Still staring at him with amazement...And love?...

"W-w-what d-do you mean? I w-wasn't singing. M-maybe y-your i-i-imagining things..." Blu stuttered as he backed away a little, blushing more with every step.

Jewel just looked at him as he tried to run off "Please don't run off, I just love your voice. Theres no reason to feel embarrassed...please?. " she admitted.

Blu stopped immediately. He couldn't help but blush again on what she just said. He Turned his head to face the view of the carnival as he said this.

" I thought you were going to the carnival with the others "

" I wanted ask you the same thing " Jewel said as she also stared at the view.

" I needed...time to think" Blu hesitated a bit. Before Jewel could ask what was he thinking about he said " I was just thinking about Rio that's all "

Jewel narrowed here eyes for a sec, thinking his not telling everything. But let it go for now.

"So.. " Blu started saying. "why are you here? "

"To check up on you. duh. I knew there was something wrong when you decided to not to go to the carnival" She said like it was obvious.

"Plus I thought I could convince you to come to the carnival with me, It wouldn't be fun without you." she said softly as well as going closer to Blu while hes not looking.

Jewels always knew that blu had a crush on her when they met the first time. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Blu is always the one having a hard time keeping his feelings a secret. She happily admits that she is in love with Blu and really cant wait when he confesses, she just hopes it would be soon.

Blu just smiled to her. Everything she say always sound so soft and innocent. Who can resist that beautiful voice? it always makes Blu's heart melt. he just wishes that he has the guts to say it to her, or even say " I love you " but is afraid of what she would say. she might reject his love for her and be ended up heart broken. Maybe she wouldn't want to be friends anymore. Although Blu made Jewel open up more, she still keeps some of her feeling closed when she wants to. So it is still a mystery if she actually has the same feeling that he has right now.

While he was staring to space. Jewel took the chance to get closer to Blu until their wings touch. thats when Blu felt something on his side. He turned his head around to find that Jewel face was just a few inches away from his. Blu was close to looking just like a tomato.

Jewel just grinned when seeing his reaction. he was so easy to tease you just cant help it. Especially if you want to see a very cute reaction from him. Now that you mention it...every reaction he does is always cute.

Blu was sweating like a fountain while his eyes were closed shut. He didn't expect a single touch from Jewel would make him have a breakdown, and also gaining so much emotions that are mixing inside him. He had to admit though, that here touch was also making him comfortable.

Jewels glanced to see if Blu is doing fine, she could see that his focusing on something else so he can calm down, which is working so far. Blu then started open his eyes again. when he did, he felt someones eyes on him.

He turned his head around to see it was Jewels again, as she started to stare right into his brown orbs, Blu also staring into her blue orbs.

So much thoughts were going through there heads as they kept on looking at each other. Hours passed but in reality it was really only 3 minutes. there heads suddenly got closer and closer until they were a few centimeters away from a kiss. That's when Blu realized what hes doing.

Jewel was just about to kiss him but was met with only air instead. She opened her blue eyes to see blu backing away from the kiss as he blushed like a tomato again. Also sweating.

Jewel sighed. Why is he always so shy? Sure it looks like he never done this before but does he have to breakdown every time she does something? Is he really that scared and thinks he will be rejected? Is he that dense?

She suddenly thought and an idea as she smiled evilly, thinking that her plan would be fail proof. She started to shake here body hard, as she tried to imagine herself lying in the freezing snow.

Blu easily caught her shivering as she tried to cover herself up more with her wings for warmth. He was very worried on how hard she was shaking. sure the weather is cold but it isn't freezing that you cant help but shake your body, right?

"Jewel? whats wrong? Are you alright?" Blu asked with a lot of concern even though he knows whats wrong he just wanted to be sure.

" Oh..yeah...i-I'm...a-a-alright...just a little cold " She tries to say, her eyes telling him to help her. Also grinning as she covered her face with her wings. Blu was to oblivious to know what her plan and that she is only pretending.

Blu knows that she isnt alright and cant help but look at her as she tries to make herself comfterble. His body was begging to go up to her and cuddle the girl but he doesnt know if he has enough power to do that. He does have two options though:

Number one: He would cuddle her, given warmth to her while she relaxes in his arms/wings.

Or number two: He would just stay there as she helplessly tries to warm herself, alone.

Blu definitely knows that he would never pick the second options in a million years. He promised himself that he will always protect Jewel, he would always help her whenever she needs it. Even if she does reject his love he would always protect her. hell, he would sacrifice himself for her.

Without hesitation, he walked up behind Jewel, spreaded his wings out, and tied them around her as they both sat down.

Jewel flinched at first but immediately relax as she knew that it was blu that was cuddling her. She smiled, this is exactly she was trying to plan and was happy that it worked. It would help Blu to overcome some of his his shyness. Plus, she wanted Blu to hug her and feel his soft touch.

Blu Sighed as he felt her feathures on him. He could stay like this for eternity. He looked to see Jewel was enjoying this aswell. Finally for the first time here he doesnt need to feel embarressed of his actions. He decided to lay his chin lightly on top of her head as he closed his eyes, treasuring this moment forever.

Jewel didn't mind when she felt Blus chin lying on top of her head. in fact it was making her feel more secure. She relaxed her head down on his chest as she watched the stars. Mabey Blu would confess his feeling sooner than she thought, hopefully.

No one said anything for a while, Just enjoying each others company, Jewel listening to his soft and gentle heart beats while Blu himself is still feeling her blue, soft feathers.

That's when Blu started humming a song, surprising Jewel a bit. She decided she wanted to listen to Blus humming as she realized it was the song that he was singing the lyrics to before. Jewels wonders if that song's really important to Blu. She does here him humming it before but never got to hear it properly till now. Few minutes had past and hen Jewels couldn't hear Blu humming anymore she decided to ask him.

" Blu?...you know that song you were singing before? "

" m hmm... " Blu said as he started rocking Jewel sideways, much to Jewels delight.

" well I was wondering if there was a reason you were singing it...I mean...were you singing it because you just like that song or was it something else? "

Blu opened his eyes, still rocking Jewels in his arms/wings as he thought about her question.

" That was the first song I ever herd when I was a baby. All different types of birds would always sing the same song, while I just sit down and watch. Sometimes I would dance and also sing if I bother to listen to the lyrics. When I grew up I would still sing that song if I needed to cheer myself up. It would remind me of how happy the birds were. It would also remind me of home.

Jewel decided to speak up "does it ever remind you of your parents? "

Blu frowned a little " Sometimes it would. But I would try not to remember it. it would always make me depressed.

Jewel nodded sadly, knowing what exactly he meant.

"Do you remember what the song was called?" She then said, curious.

Blu thought hard. He never ever heard of the songs name. He doesn't even know if their was even a name for it. But he did decided to make one up a few years ago. "I'm not sure if there even is one But I did made up a name for it." He said happily.

"Oh, and that is?" Jewel said

Blu smiled as he proudly said "Real In Rio"

Jewel giggled "That's a cute name"

"Not as cute as you" Blu admited. His eyes then went wide when realizing what he just said.

Jewel couldn't help but blush. Shes really happy that Blu complimented her, No one ever said anything like that to her. It might be because they were to afraid of having their butt kicked. Or they would just love her because of her looks.

Blu's different though. He is the first boy that she ever fell in love with. He, of course had a crush on her because of her looks and she cant help it that she was attracted to him as well and still is. Soon Blu and herself fell deeper in love as they got to know each other more. What girl wouldn't love a guy who's funny, sweet, gentle, smart, has a great smile and so on.

Jewel couldnt be any more happier than this. Shes just happy that she found a perfect guy for herself.

She was out of her thoughts when hearing Blu calling her name.

"Yes blu?" she said softly.

He hesitated a bit "I-i-if there was a guy that l-liked you and he just confessed his f-feeling towards you what would you do?

she thought for a sec. If that happened she would reject him or punch the guy in the face. But that would happen if it was a random bird or a bird that she doesn't like. But if it was Blu she would happily accept it. She just decided to say something else that wouldn't let Blu lose his hopes.

"It depends if he likes me for who I am and I would like him for who he is. I would also like a guy who would do anything for me and would always protect me." she said, knowing exactly who shes describing about.

Blu thought for a sec. His sure that he has all of that. He loves her personality, shes very smart, Beautiful face and body, especially her blue fantastic eyes, pretty much ain't afraid of anything, is funny at times. The smile of hers would always make him melt, all of his troubles would always disappear out of his mind and her smile would also always brighten his day, always. He would also, no matter what, would always protect her from anything and anyone.

Blu suddenly let go of Jewel as he walked off to the edge of the cliff. Jewel became upset as she couldnt feel any more of blus warmth around her. She is also worried on why would he just let go of her and walk off. Was there something she said that made him sad or angry?

"Blu are you alright? Is it something I said?" She asked, concern for her friend.

Jewel begins to get more concern when shes met with no reply. She got up to her feet, walking to Blu as she tries to apologize.

"Blu if there was something I said then im really so..." She couldnt finish her sentance as she saw Blu spun to face her and suddenly smashing his beak to hers.

Jewel is caught off guard and is more shocked to realize that Blu is kissing her. She just couldn't move, she wants to kiss back but is to shocked to do anything. she was also about to faint until he suddenly stopped kissing her.

"Jewel..." He started saying."...I always loved you from the first time I saw you. I want to always protect you from anything and anyone. heck, I would sacrifice my life for you. Your smile would always brighten my day. Your soft touch would always make me calm and relaxed. I would always melt when staring at your blue, amazing eyes. I love you by how smart you are. I love you by how fearless you are. I also love when when your kind and nice, and sweet. I love you by who you are Jewel. There's so much other things I would also forever admire. I will never ever forget you and I will never would dare to hurt you. I would never forgive myself if did. Your my life Jewel. And if I lose you...then I would kill myself" Blu finally finished as he was close to tears.

All Blu could do now is just stare at her as she still had that shocked face on. when he still didnt got an answer from Jewel he sighed.

"Jewel please forgive me on what I did I just really ne..." Blu didn't finish his sentence as he found himself tackled to the ground by Jewel as she grabbed his head and suddenly kissing him more passionatly than before.

Its now Blus turn to be surprised as he blushed more than ever before. He then relaxed himself as he kissed back while holding her. Jewel was tearing up when hearing Blu talk about her like that. It was the most sweetest thing she had ever herd. it just makes her heart melt just listening to it. she will forever treasure that moment. After a few minutes had gone they finally broke the kiss as they both needed oxygen in the lungs. They then stared into each others eyes again, seeing how much feeling and emotions are mixing inside there blue and brown orbs.

"I love you Blu. And the things you just said about me just made my love for you grow more. You always interest me and you always fascinate me. I always knew that you will be a perfect bird for me. I will never let go of you. You mean so much to me Blu. Don't ever change, please." Jewel cried out.

"I will always be me Jewel don't worry about it." he said it softly to her. He cant help it but let one tear come out of his eye. He was glad that she loves him. Everyday he would worry what she would say whenever he thinks of showing his feeling for her. He now doesn't need to worry about that as they are now finally together. they decided to sit and watch the night sky for at least few more minutes with silence, thinking on what just happened a few minutes ago.

"Blu?..." Jewel said as she broke the silence.

"Yes my angel?" Blu said as he stroked her head, to Jewels enjoyment.

"Do you want to go to the carnival?" she said hopefully as she turned her head around to look at Blu.

Blu nodded his head as he looked at her, smiling.

"Lets fly!" He said as he started to flap his wings.

"Wait! My wing is still injured. Can you carry me?" Jewel said sweetly, also showing a cute face.

Blu just smiled more."Alright alright just don't do that face" He waited until Jewel is comfortable on his back. Once ready he leaped of the cliff and started flapping his wing, gliding straight to the carnavale.

"Blu?..." said Jewel.

"hmmm?"

"I want to have a child" Jewel whispered in his ear.

Blu's eyes immediately widened as he also almost crashed into a tree.

**I apologize if the story doesn't have allot of details. but like I said: I is my first fanfiction story so please go easy on me.**


End file.
